Lo que esconde tus sueños
by Reylish Hime
Summary: Hola este mi primer fic, y perdon por la tardanza espero que lo disfruten no se olviden de dejar sus review´s, lo he actualizado y no lo dejare!
1. Mi destino

Hola Soy Saori, este es mi primer fanfic, soy nueva en esto espero que les agrade, así que con gusto les dejo leerlo.

Antes que nada, quiero decirles que Inuyasha no me pertenece sino que es Rumiko Takahashi, la gran senshei, quien tiene todo el derecho; (pero estoy en tramites que tener aunque sea un día a Sessh y al pequeño shippo)*+*.

-*------*------*------*------*------*-----*-----*------*------*------*------*-------*------*------*---

La noche cubría de oscuridad lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso bosque, ahora rodeado de tinieblas; los truenos y relámpagos hacían un gran eco por ese solitario camino; un pequeño niño o mas bien un pequeño youkai corría tan rápidamente como lo permitían sus pies.

Pero para él correr no era suficiente, su cuerpo temblaba, por su frente recorrían grandes gotas de sudor, y por sus ojos estaba un mar de lagrimas.

Los había perdido, lloraba su ausencia, no estarían a su lado, él ahora estaba solo.

Maldicionnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el pequeño kitsune, desahogando toda su ira.

El cielo cada vez era mas negro, negro como su corazón, como la pena que le embargaba-los perdí, volví a quedarme solo-pensaba Shippo mientras corría, una piedra le hizo caer muy bruscamente al suelo.

Segundo pasaron, segundos que parecían una eternidad; sin moverse, sin respirar; tanto que podía pasar por un muerto, pero aunque lo hubiese preferido, su maldición era estar vivo, vivo para verlos así.

Después de un grito de desesperación, el pequeño se derrumbó y lloró mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban del cielo, como si de alguna forma en cielo también llorara.

Debía ser un sueño, no podía ser realidad, esa muerta, la tonta imagen de un ser que no estaba mas, es, ESA le había quitado lo que mas apreciaba en la vida, y ahora volvía la oscuridad a sus días.

Ella fue la que empezó, nadie estaba en contra de ella, NADIE,  pero ella se unió una vez más con ese engendro. Ese tonto mitad animal mitad humano, por que eso era un ser incompleto; ese cuyo único deseo era la perla. El también se los quito, como ráfaga de viento jugando con una hoja, así de fácil, todo con la ayuda de esa ex sacerdotisa. Esa que solo quería muerte y la obtuvo al final de todo.

Ya la lluvia había empezado a convertirse en tempestad, el viento frió convirtió al ambiente en un lugar gélido tan helado como ahora estaba su corazón, el no quería estar ahí, no donde se encontraban ellos. Si ellos, su familia, siempre lo considero así-y no pude hacer nada por salvarlos-pensaba con tristeza.

Él creía que ese grupo, esas personas que siempre estaba a su alrededor cuidándolo, serían su familia siempre,  aunque peleaba con el hanyou siempre se preocupaba por él, era como su hermano mayor, y esa pareja que eran siempre sus amigos, pensaba que se quedaría juntos como una familia, y **_ella_ siempre le inspiraba un sentimiento de calor, amor, de seguridad, era como su madre, y por eso siempre estuvo con ella en todo momento, mientras en las noches lo arrullaba para que descanse, siempre le decía que estaría a salvo junto a ella. Pero ahora esa calidez se marchó, no estará más.**

Ya su llanto lo dejaba sin fuerzas- quiero estar con ustedes –era las palabras de un debilitado shippo- quiero descansar a su lado- su llanto volvía, mientras escuchaba las voces de sus amigos como ecos en su cabeza

-Estarás bien- era la voz de Kagome

-Vamos pequeño, ya no llores- era Sango

-Estamos aquí para cuidarte pequeño Shippo- la voz del Houshi. 

Todo se volvía más calido y unos brazos estaban cubriéndolo, dándole la calidez que deseaba, y lentamente se dejo llevar, esos brazos lo guiaban a un sueño más tranquilo, sereno, lleno……. De Paz.

---*--------*--------*--------*--------*-------*--------*---------*--------*-------*--------*--------*--

Poco a poco las voces se tornaron mas claras- Inuyasha, ya se le bajo la fiebre- suspiro aliviada Kagome.

Te lo dije, el es bastante fuerte- se dejo escuchar de forma suave el Hanyou.

Pero si que nos dio un gran susto- dijo Sango

Shhhhhhhh, lo van a despertar si siguen hablando en ese tono- dijo Miroku

Ya esta despertando – susurró Kagome, tocándole la frente.

Lentamente el pequeño youkai abría sus ojos –hay mucha luz- pensó él- donde estaré, será el cielo?- fue cuando escuchó un voz familiar de forma muy clara.

Pequeño Shippo, estas un poco débil, duerme un poco- le hablo al niño con suma ternura. Eso provoco un gran abrazo, por parte de él, seguido por muchas lagrimas

Pensé que los perdía, que me quedaría solo- lloro el kitsune

Shhhh shhhhh tranquilo shippo, todo fue un sueño-le abrazó Kagome- nunca te dejaremos, estaremos juntos siempre, mi pequeño Shippo-sonrió ella mientras el sol salía mostrando el inicio de un nuevo día, junto las lagrimas de un niño, lagrimas de felicidad; imitando una escena de una madre con su pequeño hijo siendo abrazado con todo el amor posible.

Bueno empecemos con el viaje- dijo Inuyasha 

Que!!!-grito Kagome- No ves que shippo necesita descanso

Joven Inuyasha, no es recomendable hacer eso –dijo Miroku

Feh, les digo que es fuerte aguantará, vámonos- Inuyasha se dio la vuelta

Inuyasha-dijo Kagome con una voz muy suave

Qué!-

ABAJO!!!! Abajo, abajo, abajo,abajo,abajo!!, - respiró- he dicho que nos quedamos unas horas-miró a la persona que estaba en el piso-esta claro verdad?

Feh oye Kagomeeeee………-empezó Inuyasha

Ay dios mío, empezamos de nuevo- le decía el Houshi a Sango, mientras escuchaba la pelea de Inu y Kagome, y se llevaba a el pequeño Shippo un poco más lejos para que descanse. Miró al kitsune y notó esa sonrisa- me da gusto que todo vuelva a la normalidad-sonrió para su adentros el pequeño, mientras se dejaba caer en brazos del descanso.

"Si estarían juntos, ella lo dijo, y el se encargaría de que esa horrible pesadilla nunca se vuelva realidad……."

_Los  sueños son solo imagen en tu mente, **pero ¿pueden ser estas imágenes premoniciones del futuro?**_

Notas de la Autora:

Konichiwa minasan, aquí termina mi primer fic de Inuyasha, no habrán creído que por ser mi primer fic iba a matar a todos, ESO NUNCA. Por favor dejen sus reviews para ver si les ha gustado, acepto las criticas constructivas ¡Hey soy nueva con algo tengo que empezar!.

Please sus comentarios son importantes.

Tengo pensado continuar la historia tengo muchas ideas en mi mente, díganme que desearían leer en mi próxima actualización.

Pd: esto puede tener su segunda parte así que ………………………Nos veremos pronto

JA NE


	2. Algunas incertidumbre y una sorpresa

He aquí mi segunda entrega lamento un poco el retraso, trataré de subir el siguiente capitulo el lunes. Disfrutennnnnnnnnn

Casi no olvido: Antes que nada, quiero decirles que Inuyasha no me pertenece sino que es Rumiko Takahashi, la gran senshei, quien tiene todo el derecho; (pero estoy en trámites que tener aunque sea un día a Sessh y al pequeño shippo)*+*.

Esto lo hago solo por diversión, no gano nada mas que ganas de escribir.

-*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---

Encontramos a nuestros amigos, camino a la aldea de Kaede-baba, habían pasado dos días de la fiebre del pequeño zorrito, y mientras se acercaban al claro del bosque…

Dime shippo, como te sientes?-era la voz de una aún preocupada Kagome.

El pequeño kitsune que estaba en la canasta de la bicicleta la miro y sonrió- muy bien Kagome solo que con un poquito de hambre-dijo tocándose el estomago.

Feh, ya dejen de malcriar a este mocoso, se le han pasado preguntando como se siente todo el día-mirando al pequeño-ay shippo estas bien, no te duele nada-imitando a la voz de la joven miko y con ojos llorosos.

Eres un insensible Inuyasha-era Sango y luego miraba tiernamente a Shippo- Cuando lleguemos a la casa de Kaede-baba, yo misma te preparo un delicioso desayuno-sonrió.

QUE!-gripo Shippo-buaaaaaaaa no quiero morir, Kagomeee, Sango me quiere matar con una de sus comidas, buaaaaaaaaaa-dijo mientras saltaba a los brazos de Kagome.

Shippoooooooo!-alzaba el puño la exterminadora, mientras los demás tenían una GRAN gota en la cabeza.

Tranquilícese Srta. Sango- decía el Houshi.

Houshi-sama-la voz de Sango era realmente baja, mientras los demás se alejaban un poco de la pareja.

Dígame- Miroku hablo en un susurro.

SAQUE SUS MANOS DE AHÍ! **hiraikotsu – grito mientras Miroku quitaba la mano de las sentaderas de Sango y ella lo mandaba a volar, cortesía de Sango airlines- Pervertido- se la escucho decir.**

LO SIENTOOOOOooooooooo- era lo que le escucha decir al monje antes de perderse por el aire unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Ya habrá llegado Miroku a la aldea?-preguntó Shippo.

Será mejor que lo alcancemos- Inuyasha miró a todos, y empezó a caminar.

Los demás asintieron, por el simple hecho, que cuando el hanyou hablo se notó demasiado serio, y eso solo significa que algo malo esta pasando.

Me preocupa ver así a Inuyasha- pensaba Kagome- que estará sucediendo- miró por unos segundo a Shippo, que ya dormía y luego a Inu, que aún estaba bastante serio y muy pensativo.

A de ser por ella-bajo la mirada Kagome- tonta, tonta no te deprimas ahora, vamos sonríe, estas junto a él, no es lo que querías?- decía su mente mientras trataba de olvidar ese pensamiento- Es verdad, eso es lo importante- hablaba en tono bajo y caminando en dirección a la aldea, que ya se divisaba en el horizonte, empezando a sonreír.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

Como estarán los muchachos- decía una mujer de avanzada edad- tengo que hablar con Kagome, no me gusta nada lo que me acabo de enterar.

Kaede-baba-gritaba una alegre Kagome junto con Sango que saludaban a lo lejos y un poco mas atrás estaba Inuyasha junto a un lastimado Miroku, (se lo puede notar a gran distancia y eso que kaede ya es mayor).

Rápidamente llegaron a la casa de la anciana, y le empezaron a contar todo lo sucedido- y dime pequeño no sabes la razón de esa fiebre-mirando al kitsune-

No lo sé- meditó Shippo.

Lo encontramos en la orilla del río Kaede-baba, estaba desmayado con una gran fiebre- se apresuró a decir Sango.

La anciana miró a un triste y meditabundo Shippo, así que prefirió no averiguar más hasta que este todo más tranquilo, pero eso solo aumentaba su inquietud.

Dime pequeño Shippo y tu como te encuentras ahora- preguntó Kaede.

Muy bien-sonreía el kitsune –todo gracias a las pócimas de Kagome.

NO son pócimas Shippo, son jarabes para la fiebre-  rectificó Kagome mientras buscaba en su mochila el jarabe, cuando de pronto.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!- gritó la joven miko – alertando a casi toda la aldea.

Que sucede Kagome- era Inuyasha colocándose en posición de batalla, agarrando el colmillo de acero.

Todos estaban expectantes en la joven, mientras ella lentamente se volvía con el causante de todo el problema,- Ma..Mañana tengo EXAMEN!- hablo temblorosa. Olvide que tenia examen y es una de los mas difícil, Ay dios que haré, que haré- decía para ella misma que para los demás.

Todos cayeron de la típica forma anime.

Feh, KAGOMEEEE- el hanyou destilaba una aura roja- NO NOS VUELVAS A ALARMAR ASI!- dijo mientras volteaba la mirada al lugar donde se encontraba ella, pero no estaba.

Me voy, - era una voz desde la puerta- tengo que ir a mi casa, regresaré en dos días- empezó a correr- Kaede-baba, Sango cuiden a Shippoooo- se le escuchó antes de perderse en el camino hacia el pozo.

En el momento en que Kagome se marchó Shippo cambió su rostro sonriente por uno muy preocupado- Será mejor no molestarlo con mis dudas, solo fue un tonto sueño, verdad?- sacudió su cabeza para despejar la mente- pero y el rostro que vi en el agua?.

-*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---

Época Actual.

Kagome, hija levántate, que llegarás tarde- era la voz de su madre.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!- LLEGARÉ TARDE- después de esos gritos se escuchó un gran alboroto en la habitación de la joven; segundos después (20 para ser exactos) ella bajaba toda vestida y arreglada.

Eso si que es un record- dijo su hermano Sota al ver a Kagome devorar, literalmente, su desayuno y partía a toda prisa a la secundaría.

Nos vemos luego- dijo antes de partir – deséenme suerte.

Después de unos minutos, vemos a una chica corriendo por la calle, - Como me pude quedar dormida, por favor que llegué a tiempo- y aumentaba su velocidad.

Kagome- saludaron sus amigas- llegas a tiempo – miraron a su amiga, y vieron que le faltaba el aire – estas bien- preguntaron.

Solo…. necesito…. sentarme…- dijo ella entrecortadamente.

En eso llega el profesor – buenos días chicos, por favor tomen asiento que empezaremos el examen-, y los demás obedecieron de inmediato

Pasaron unos 45 minutos, quedaban pocos estudiantes dentro del salón y entre ellos estaba Kagome, faltaba poco para que termine el tiempo y ella se apresura a contestar las últimas preguntas.

Fiuuu, terminé- dijo mientras se levantaba a entregarle al profesor.

Pero cuando estuvo frente al escritorio, todo comenzó a moverse, ya no estaba en el salón, ni siquiera sabía si esta en la actualidad- que esta pasando – dijo muy asustada.

Todo su alrededor se convirtió en oscuridad, sentía su piel muy helada, tan helado que penetraba hasta su alma, estaba sola en esa oscuridad, no había nada, ningún ruido, ni siquiera el sonido del viento, nada; solo oscuridad. Fue cuando empezó a caminar, aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta a donde dirigirse.

Estaba muy asustada sus piernas tambaleaban con cada paso, su corazón; **_ELLA _**podía escuchar a su propio corazón latiendo muy rápido- por que estoy aquí- era la pregunta en la mente de la joven miko. Lentamente una pequeña bruma se formó mientras seguía caminando, pasaron largos minutos y no encontraba nada mas que su alrededor negro.  De pronto, escuchó que alguien la llamaba por la espalda, volteó rápidamente; y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, **esa persona era ……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

No me maten, no me maten…….

Siento dejar la historia aquí, pero que les puedo decir, nada no tengo perdón, buaaa, excepto tal vez que _Preferí dar un respiro de las típicas escenas  ( según mi imaginación) y de aquí en adelante centrarme en las próximas escenas que estarán……..  Yo nunca adelanto, nada así que esperen la actualización que será pronto._

Gracias por sus reviews:

Akari-chan: Verdad que Shippo es un amor, me encanta. Ahora me centre en el grupo, gracias por su review me dio muchos animos para continuar,.

Cess 007: Que piensas de la historia ahora, te agradezco tu review, fuiste muy amable y, por cierto tu historia es muy buena, espero que me vuelvas a escribir.

Misao CG: Hola aqui esta lo prometido el segundo capitulo, pero creo que lo deje mas enredado que antes verdad, (saori con gotas detrás de cabeza), pero bueno, espero que te siga gustando.

No se olviden de dejar sus review, soy principiante y acepto todas las criticas, halagos, tomatazos, PERO nada de virus ni bombas atomicas, que soy sensible, jiji.

Ja Ne.

Pd: a las fans de Miroku esta en el hospital en consulta externa mientras le chequean las heridas (y él chequea a las enfermeras—Dios nunca cambia verdad---)

****

****


	3. Gracias a Ella

Aquí el terce capitulo, ya saben no soy dueña de ninguno del Elenco de Inuyasha, todos los derechos son de Rumiko y solo los gane un tiempito en un mano de Poker pero nada más, aunque no pierdo las esperanzas de que Shippo se quede conmigo.

No los canso mas, asi que adelante el fic.

Estaba muy asustada sus piernas tambaleaban con cada paso, su corazón; **_ELLA _**podía escuchar a su propio corazón latiendo muy rápido- por que estoy aquí- era la pregunta en la mente de la joven miko. Lentamente una pequeña bruma se formó mientras seguía caminando, pasaron largos minutos y no encontraba nada mas que su alrededor negro.  De pronto, escuchó que alguien la llamaba por la espalda, volteó rápidamente; y ……………………………………………………………………………………………………

lo que vio la sorprendió mucho, _estaba en el sengoku, en el claro del pozo ella quería correr hacia ese lugar pero sus piernas no lo permitían, es que su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería, solo permaneció inmóvil.  Un sonido llamo su atención, era la voz de Inuyasha, pero estaba molesto, ella lo notaba, -Inuyasha estoy aquí- trataba de decir Kagome pero no salían las palabras._

Una gran luz la envolvió, y ahora estaba viendo en una pelea contra Naraku, Inuyasha pelaba arduamente con él, pero parecía no surtir efecto, cada vez que el hanyou atacaba con la espada él la esquivaba fácilmente.

MALDITO!- era la voz de Inuyasha, mientras saltaba hacia él y blandía el colmillo de acero

Que sucede Inuyasha, no puedes hacer nada más que eso-lo miraba desafiante Naraku.

Grrrrrrrrrr, garras de acero- volvió a intentar Inu.

Kagome no podía creer lo que pasaba, cada vez era peor , notaba que Inuyasha pronto perdería la cordura y se transformaría en el demonio que reclama sangre – esto no es real, NO debe ser real- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Tontos- hablo una mujer

Déjate de tonterías –esa era la voz de Sango – Acabaré contigo,  Kikyo - y lanzó su  hiraikotsu.

Ilusa- la voz de Kikyo era tan impasible como siempre, con mucha confianza- Necesitas descansar- decía mientras preparaba su arco y flecha- PARA SIEMPRE- lazó una flecha cargada de magia.

No lo permitiré- Miroku se puso delante de Sango y recibo la flecha, que por la fuerza lo lanzó lejos.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- se acercó velozmente la joven exterminadora, recogió su rostro.

Lo-lo sie-siento- mu-cho Sango- decía mientras trataba de sonreír mientras colocaba una mano en la herida.

Murmuró algo que Kagome no pudo entender, pero Sango rápidamente asintió y miró en dirección al bosque.

La joven sacerdotisa estaba a punto de mirar a esa dirección, cuando escuchó la voz de Inuyasha; fue cuando dejo de respirar, y su corazón se paralizó, todo estaba en cámara lenta, podía ver al hanyou cayendo al suelo mientras un rió de sangre brotaba de su cuerpo.

No se movía, **no se estaba moviendo, él; su única razón de amar, estaba, estaba ****_MUERTO_, ya no escuchaba nada, ni la voz de sango cuando se acercó al Hanyou, ni las risas de Naraku, nada, solo miraba a un cuerpo inerte – esto no puede ser verdad- el rostro de Kagome perdió todo el color de su rostro.**

Todo se volvió negro, había vuelto la oscuridad- NO ES VERDAD; INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó desperada.

Tal vez estas a tiempo- una dulce voz le dijo.

Kagome se levantó y buscó  a la persona dueña de esa voz, -tu eres……-

La mujer asintió.

Pero, pero….-kagome se desconcertó y miro con terror lo que sucedía, esta mujer esta llorando en silencio, -tal vez- fue lo ultimo que escuchó, cuando una luz brillante la rodeo, y se encontraba otra vez en el salón de clases, frente a un muy preocupado maestro.

Srta. Higurashi, se encuentra usted bien-

Kagome, respóndenos – eran sus amigas.

YO…….- empezó a decir, mientras recordaba lo sucedido, y el temor se hacia mas palpable, -yo…- empezó faltarle el aire, y comenzó a correr, corría tanto como sus pies permitían.

Por favor, por favor, que no sea verdad- eran los pensamiento de ella, mientras que cada segundo su corazón se le oprimía en el pecho, recordando la imagen de él en cada una de las ocasiones, todo **_TODO_** lo que deseaba era verle, pero ese miedo ese presentimiento no la dejaba en paz, le nublaba la mente.

En poco tiempo llegó al templo, no le importó las preguntas de su madre, ella no escuchaba, solo se dirigía al pozo, con él, con sus amigos, salto con la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira, que todo esta bien. Se transportó al tiempo de las guerras civiles, salía trabajosamente del pozo, desde cuando le costaba trabajo y por que estaba tan alto, se dice que cuando uno esta desesperado todo le parecer mas difícil.

Cuando salio del pozo, sus ojos se ensancharon, su corazón se detuvo, no hubo sonido alguno, lagrimas empezaban a formarse en eso ojos – el estaba, el estaba, estaba………………….

_Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable, pero a veces _

**_"El destino Nunca  es estático, son nuestras acciones los que cambian el trascurso del mismo."_**

****

****

**_Hola a todos, disculpen la demora , no me maten, no estoy muy inspirada y cuando lo estaba el SEÑOR TODOPODEROSO hizo que Fanfiction este como loco no pude subir nunca mi capitulo, pero bueno, espero que les guste, por favor manden sus review para saber como esta quedando , si esta bien o si es para botar a la basura._**

****


	4. She´s Back

Si …… no he muerto pero si he estado muy PERDIDA pido disculpas para aquel que estaba siguiendo la historia.

Aunque he retomado todo lo que he dejado pendiente y empezare lo que he dejado atrás, si se dan cuenta he cambiado el titulo de la historia …. Después sabrán por que!

Beta Ilaica aquí empieza el trabajo

Gomen por la tardanza

En poco tiempo nos volveremos a ver

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Las pesadillas son solo imágenes que se generan en tu mente. Pero el miedo a ella……. Te hace reconocer que ellas pueden volverse realidad!_


End file.
